Fayefully Yours
by karritfanfiction
Summary: You lie there cold as if you were dead. Spike. I wish I could have said all the things I wanted. To say that I'm in love with you, would be nothing but a dream. I don't know anything anymore. But at least your alive... I'm so grateful.


Spike why did you go? Why do you wanna die for that bitch Julia?... I thought about this every second you went away. God I hate her so much...

"Spike." I whispered gently. "Spike please be alive." Tears came like water spouts running all over my already sadden face. Jet and I were able to find Spike in time, we both trailed him. Jet never said anything just followed as Spike zoomed away to his fate toward Vicious. The only thing that me and Jet bonded over was Spike, and to know that he was in danger, frightened us to pieces...

We found Spike on the ground; dead, I thought. We rushed him to the nearest hospital. I sat by Spike's side for the whole day, tears still remained plastered on my face. When Jet came in the room I tired to hide the tears but knew my great acting skills wouldn't help none. Because Jet knew I cared about that dumbass Spike. "Is there any change in Spike?" he asked looking towards his fallen comrade. "No, he just lies there cold..." I replied tucking in his blankets around him from the chill of the room. Jet stood by the dreary bed showing as little emotion as a man could muster. He walked out of the room silently, his face sulken as he headed for the waiting room.

Hours passed by drastically I remained at Spikes side. I wasted most of the time just staring out this damn window wishing I could've prevented his wounds. The rest of the time I stared at Spike's elegance wishing his eyes would just squint...

I started to hum to see if he would tell me that I was a sucky singer. I hummed a song which was the only thing I could remember from my past. Yes the past... Brought nothing but agony and despair to an already empty soul. All I ever wanted was somewhere to go back to, but my origin withered. The only place which felt like home were Spike, Jet, and Edward. Edward? Jet nor I have no clue where she went but she took Ein with her. But were ever she is I give her my blessing to live a long life and to be happy, or at least a fake kind of happy.

My eyes rained tears once again. I spoke softly to Spike hoping no one would listen. "Please Spike open your eyes..." I choked up tears as I kept speaking. "I'm so sorry she died... But your not alone no more; I'm always here for you..." Without my recollection Spike opened his eyes looking at my buried head in his sheets. He closed them tightly once I arose from my tears and mascara.

I wiped my hideous eyes, stood up and went to the water dispenser. Gulping down my nourishment I turned to the door to take in the fragile image of Spike to notice he was gone! WAIT, WAHHH?! I jolted from the hall to the room, feverishly; looking for Spike. "Dammit Spike! Where the hell are you?" I muttered. Please tell me he's not doing anything stupid.

The door shut. I whipped my head around to see those eyes. A never ending pool of brown. "Spike! Why are you up?" I shudder in awe he as arisen from slumber. He simply stared at me. We stood there for a couple of awkward minutes. "Faye." He reached for his robotic eye. I sat on the bed and sighed. "The doctors had to replace it, because there was no way of repairing it." He removed his hand slowly. "I see." he muttered. He looked out the window which I was very familiar with. "Wheres Jet?" he asked. I met contact with those eyes I adore. "He's in the waiting room, eating surely." Spike chuckled while clenching his side. I got up with renewed hope. "I'll go get him."

I walked towards the door, but something grasped my arm gently. "I wanna talk to you first..." My heartbeat quickened why would he request to speak to me? "Well ok, but you have to lay down kay?" he released his hand and limped back to the cold bed. I readjusted his pillows then sat on the chair which was my sanctuary for the day. Birds outside were fluttering their tiny wings as if flying were the only solution. "Well, whats on your mind?" I knew that was a dumb question, I just couldn't stand this damn silence in such a depressing place. Spikes eyes narrowed as he looked away. "What happened?"

I lazily crossed my legs and glanced at him. "I have no idea. Jet and I just saved you." I stopped knowing no words. Spike lie motionless on the bed as if he returned to his deep sleep. "All I remember is killing Vicious, I was sure I would die..." Spike muttered lowering his eyelids. "Why did you two save me?" Before I noticed, my skin grew hot and red. No way could I ever, under any circumstances tell Spike I love him. WAIT?!!! I don't love him he's a total asshole! If I were to have feelings for someone, he would be kind and handsome. My dream guy wouldn't be a slob and definitely not a jerk!

I sighed once again stretching out my tired body. "Spike, do you honestly think we would leave you?" Spike ran his warm fingertips on my cold hand. I looked at him. His eyes became translucent and clear, like I could finally see them for real. "I left you..." he whimpered keeping his eyes on mine. My eyes broke contact with his gaze. "Your a man Spike, you have your own life. I the past lures you in, I know that all to well."

Silence sored for seemingly decades as Spike held my hand. I left it there, inviting the warmth to fill me with inspiration. Within a quick flash, Jet took it all away by opening that damn door... "Spike!" he hollered as he ran to his old friend. "How are you feeling? Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." I looked down at my hand covered by light. Spike who had forgotten were his hand was placed took it off gracefully.

"Of course not!" Jet who never pondered too much into things went on gushing on about how long Spike was out. "Ya, we were both worried about you. But I think Faye worried the most." My eyes jumped, what is Jet saying? He's such a fucking blabber mouth! I swear to God I'll kill him once we step out the door...

"Why do you say that?" asked Spike puzzled that I actually care. Jet grinned at me enjoying every moment to torture me. "Poor thing has been here since I laid you on the bed." I could have SCREAMED! I could have made the whole hospital quaked with my anger but instead I ran out of the room looking fucking foolish.


End file.
